Normals, Freaks, Homunculi
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Takes place during Hunger. There is no food, zekes are preventing farming, and all around things are just bad. But when the Darkness decides to strike up a deal with the kids in the FAYZ, everyone's out to take on his challenge if it means they can eat a decent meal. EdwardxWinry. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Gone series

A/N: This fanfiction takes place in the middle of Hunger. This is a dream that came to me the night I stayed up reading all about Bluebird's Illusion. Yeah… I have pretty interesting dreams. Thanks, now enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sam knew he had a major problem, they were running out of food.

At the beginning of the FAYZ everything was fine, kids indulged themselves on sweets eating candy, cookies, ice-cream, etc. But now all that candy and stuff was gone, replaced by preserved vegetables in a can and homemade tortilla chips made out of flour and oil. They didn't think to preserve all the produce and meat until it was too late, it had all rotted and turned to a decayed mess in the grocery.

Sam had also tried to get kids to farm, but no one could get pasts all the zekes out in the fields. Sam didn't want to admit it but he was frightened, along with many other kids. All he wanted was everything to return back to normal. He didn't want responsibility, powers, and defiantly starvation. He would've killed for a double cheese burger right then.

_Come to me… _A voice whispered in his head._ I have a solution that will solve your hunger problems…_

Astrid barged into my/the Mayor's office, eyes wide with fear. "Did you hear that?"

Sam tilted his head to the side. "Hear what?" He asked.

"A voice… in my head." She explained. "Did you not hear it?"

_So she heard it too? _Sam thought to himself "Yeah, I did."

_Everyone heard me… I wish to help you, but it requires helping me in exchange. Come to me… I will be waiting in the mine._

The voice faded.

Now Sam had even more to worry about, great… Who did the voice belong to? What's going on? Will he give us food if we help? Can we trust him? Normally Sam would've jumped on the idea of getting food in exchange for a favor, but what was the favor? He didn't want to watch as more kids were injured or killed. He doubted he could take much more of that.

Someone knocked on the door and Sam told them to come in.

Edilio opened the door and walked up to Sam who was sitting at the mayor's desk.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"We need to talk." Edilio stated bluntly.

"About what?"

"Dude, everyone just heard a creepy voice offering food. They want to go see what's up. Everyone's heading to Town hall for a town meeting trying to figure out what they should do."

Sam and Astrid were shocked to hear the news of the meeting that was assembled so quickly on a whim. Running, they followed Edilio out of the Mayor's/Sam's office.

####

Edward laid in bed with a damp cloth drapped over his burning forehead. His whole body was suffering from fever, the reason being he lost his arm and leg.

It had happened during the great Thanksgiving battle. He, like other kids in the FAYZ, had powers. By clapping his hands together and touching an object, he could change and shape the object he was touching into whatever he was thinking. During the battle he was fighting a Coates kid named Ethan, he could change himself to look like any other person he wanted. As Ed fought, he failed to notice that Ethan was just a trap and behind a pile of rubble was a kid nicknamed Scar.

Scar jumped out and attacked Edward from behind. Like Ed and Ethan, Scar had powers too and hence the nickname, he had the ability to destroy. Before Ed could use his own powers to defend himself, Scar grabbed Edward's right arm and with a flash of red lights, Scar blew off Ed's arm.

The shock of the blast knocked Ed off his feet. He laid on the ground, clutching his remaining shoulder and he cried out in agonizing pain.

The two Coates kids smiled.

Scar then reached down and grabbed Ed's left leg. "And this is so you don't follow us." Scar's hand emitted the same red light and now Ed's left leg was completely ripped away from his body.

The two Coates kids ran off laughing, looking for others to fight dirty with.

Ed tried to stop the bleeding, but be was in too much shock. He felt his body growing colder as the life sustaining blood in his veins raced to escape from him. Ed's eyes started to grow heavy, he closed his eyes only for a second not wanting to fight weariness for consciousness.

A high pitched scream filled the air.

He pried opened his eyes to see Winry running over. She pulled off her jacket and sweater, leaving in a yellow spaghetti strap, she then used the clothing to make bandages. After she tied off the bandages she ran to retrieve Lana, the Healer. When they returned Ed's eyes were closed as Edward tried to fight the sleepiness and the growing pain.

Lana whispered things like, everything will be okay, you're fine, you're safe as she unwrapped Ed's wounds and touched them. She held her hands on the wounds, instead of her hands emitting a soft blue glow, a red ball of energy cackled at her fingertips. She pulled away, shocked. "Who did this?" She asked.

"Scar…" Ed barely whispered, yet she still heard.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Winry asked as tears streamed down her face from the traumatic scene before her.

"I can't heal his wounds." Lana answered.

"Why not?" Winry demanded.

"I've gone against Scar's inflicted injuries before. Once he destroys something, It can never be returned to the way it originally was." Lana turned to Winry. "Get him off the battlefield. Take him home. Care for him there. Go to Dahra, explain you situation, she will understand and get you whatever meds that he needs."

Winry nodded.

Landa left to attend to others as the battle raged on.

Winry half dragged/carried Ed. She knew she couldn't do this job alone.

Al, who also had been fighting, saw Winry carrying someone and finally recognized it as his brother. He rushed over and helped Winry carry Ed back home, as Winry explained what happened. They came to Winry's house, Al laid Edward on Winry's bed.

Winry attended to Ed's injuries, looking for clean and sterile bandages to wrap his limbs.

Al said bye to his brother and Winry as he returned to the battlefield never to come back home again.

Now… three months later, Edward's body was racked with fever due to his arm and leg being infected. Edward was always in pain. Dahra was running out of pain suppressant medication, so he only ever took a pill was whenever he had a really, really, really bad flareup.

Winry walked in with a bowl of water. She set the bowl of water down on her nightstand. Ed hadn't left her room in three months; she had been sleeping in her parent's room. She removed the cloth from Ed's forehead and rewet it and draped it back on his forehead. "How you feeling?" She asked as she draped the cloth back onto his forehead.

Ed looked up at her a pained, weak smile. "If I said I was good, I'd be lying." He joked to try to lighten the mood.

On top of his list of problems was pain, limited medication, Al, infection, fever, and now even hunger.

For the past week, all Ed had to eat was a can and a half of green beans. He was starving, at this point even a glass of cold milk looked good to him.

"Are you hungry?" Winry asked as she checked Ed's bandages.

Ed knew she was scared for him, when he first started developing the infection; Winry blamed herself saying that she didn't know what to do beside keep Ed's stumps covered to prevent further development of the infection.

"No… I'm not." Edward lied not wanting to finish the other half of his can of green beans.

Winry sat on Ed's bed and held his hand. She felt him weakly grasp her hand; she then began to stroke his hand with her thumb. She knew that Edward was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. No food, no medication, … no help… She would've gave anything to be a real doctor with a P.H.D. and knew how to take care of a person like Ed, not a weak girl with the only thing going for her was her parent's medical books. She sat their holding her friend's hand. "Listen Ed. Did you hear that voice a second ago?"

"Yes." Ed answered.

"Well. They will be having a town meeting in town hall about it. I was going to go to it and listen; I will be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay here for an hour or so?" Winry asked making sure.

Ed smiled weakly at Winry. "Of course… I'll be fine. Just be safe and tell me about the meeting when you get back."

"I will." Winry smiled and leaned in closer to Edward.

Ed placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you." Edward gave her a sad smile, and closed his closed his eyes to take a nap.

Winry smiled back and walked out of Edward's bedroom, trying not to cry as he attempted to sleep. She wipped forming tears away with her hand. "I love you too Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winry sat in a chair in the back of the room. She had come in a few minutes late and already kids were debating on what to do.

The calm debating soon turned into a fight.

But the fight ceased when Sam Temple, the elected 'mayor', walked in followed by Astrid and Edilio.

Nobody said anything to Sam as he walked up to the podium. He was a good leader, he truly tried his hardest, but kids were scared of him. Sam, like Edward, had powers. Sam had the power to shoot green light from his hands, he was one of the 2 most powerful people in the FAYZ. The other person being Sam's twin brother, Caine. But Caine was a Coate, just being a Coate inspired fear.

Sam cleared his throat. "Welcome…"

He looked over at Astrid, nervous. But all she did was giving him the sign to keep talking.

"We all know why we are here today… and that is to talk of the voice's message."

With that a bunch of kids jumped into having their own whispered conversations.

Sam cleared his throat again, catching everyone's attention. "As I was saying… It is my belief that we shouldn't partake in the deal which the voice is offering us."

With that everyone was yelling and screaming their thoughts wanting to be heard.

"Now listen!" Sam almost yelled in the microphone which Computer Jack had set up.

Everyone quieted down.

"We don't know what the darkness is asking of us. What if it's terrible? I don't want to see anymore of us be injured or killed for something stupid."

"Things are already bad!" An anonymous kid from the crowd yelled.

"There's no food!" Another yelled.

"We're hungry!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Everyone remain calm." Sam instructed, everyone hushed. "Everything will be alright, but…" Sam never got to finish, he was abruptly cut off by someone laughing. Saw watched as a group of ten Coates kids walked into town hall, in the front laughing was no other than Caine.

The kids in town hall shied away from the Coates.

Caine continued to laugh. "What a stupid thing to say Sam. 'Everything will be alright.'" He quoted. He laughed again. "No Sam, everything isn't alright. It's all wrong! You're just ignoring the reality of the situation we're in. The situation being we are running out of food. Soon we will have nothing," Caine walked up and stood beside Sam at the podium, "Unless we act! I say we go to the mines!"

Everyone in town hall cheered, Winry sat in the back and watched as the events unfolded before her.

"But…" Sam started but was cut off.

"Sam answer us this, what are you doing to solve our food problem? And Sam, what of the Zekes in the fields? I heard that you tried to burn them up… how did that work for you?" Caine asked with a smug grin.

Sam gritted his teeth in hatred towards Caine.

"I'll take that as a no. And one final question Sam… What will we be eating next week?" Caine turned his attention back to the town hall kids, after he felt like he had humiliated Sam enough. "Whose with me?"

####

Winry walked into Edward's/Winry's room.

Edward was soundly asleep, but sweat was dripping down his forehead.

Winry removed Ed's dried cloth and wet it. As Winry place the cool, wet cloth back on his forehead, Ed's golden eyes fluttered open.

"Winry?" Ed asked his voice incredibly hoarse.

"Hey Sleepy-head." Winry found an extra cloth and dabbed away at the beads of sweat on his face.

Edward coughed.

"I'll be right back." Winry ran downstairs to the kitchen and filled a cup full of water and carried it back to Ed's room. She set the glass on the nightstand next to the bed. "Let's sit you up." Winry helped support Ed as he weakly tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. Once Edward was sitting up, Winry placed pillows behind him as a support.

Just the strain of having to pull himself up made Edward sweat profusely.

Winry dabbed the sweat away with her cloth. "Would you like some water?" She offered holding out the glass.

Ed nodded, with a weak, shaky hand he accepted the glass of water and drained it.

Winry watched the whole time, hands ready to catch the glass in case if Edward accidently dropped it, as he's done in the past. "Would you like some more?" She asked.

"No."

"How about something to eat? I was able to stop by the grocery today. I got a can of corn. Would you like some corn? It will be a nice change up from green beans." Winry smiled, trying to convince Edward.

Ed knew that Winry was trying her hardest. He nodded. "Corn would be nice."

"Alright. I'll go get you a bowl." Winry smiled, happy to see Edward was going to eat. He rarely ever ate and when he did it was such a tiny amount. She walked down to the kitchen and warmed up two bowls of canned corn. She grabbed spoons and walked upstairs with them. She smiled at Ed and gently set one bowl in his lap. She pulled up her desk chair and sat down with her bowl.

Ed stirred the corn around with his spoon and dipped up a small spoonful. He blew on it and ate the first bite.

Winry watched Ed to see if he had any complications while he ate. "Does it taste good?"

"It's relatively bland." Ed sighed. "So… What happened?" Edward asked about the meeting.

"Well… They are going to go see what the voice wants. Caine and a group of Coates came and rallied up thirty kids to come with them to the mines tonight. Sam and Edilio are going too, so that makes me feel comfortable about the group." Winry explained as she finished her corn. Winry noticed during her explanation Edward only at three or four bites, now his food was abandoned in his lap as he gazed out the window. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Edward picked up his bowl. "Do you want this? I'm not that hungry."

Winry took the bowl from him. "I'll save it for you."

"No. Go ahead and eat it."

"Ed, I…"

"Don't save something that you know I won't eat, it will just go to waste."

A tear slipped down Winry's cheek. She turned to leave Ed's room. "Anything else Ed? Do you want to read a book or something?"

"Actually, can you help me lie down? I've been sleeping a lot recently."

Winry helped Edward lie down, by the time she walked out of Ed's room he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Edilio accompanied the group to the mines; the trek was less dangerous than they thought. They predicted in that Pack Leader would at least show himself, but they didn't even see a single coyote as they drove down the dirt roads of the mines. Once there, everyone piled out of the buses drove by Edilio and Drake. They stood at the entrance of the mine and looked into the darkness, unsure of what to do.

"What now?" A kid asked.

_Welcome. _A voice whispered. _Please come in._

Everyone looked around, nervous, besides Caine and Drake who followed the Voice's instructions and entered the mines. As they walked into the mines, they mocked the Perdido Beach kids by calling them wimps.

Sam and Edilio followed Caine and Drake in, which encouraged kids to follow behind them.

As they walked they were shrouded in darkness, not able to see a thing. Soon a green light shined ahead in the tunnel. They then saw that the green light was a being made of individual green crystals.

The kids were frightened, including Sam and Edilio, but they continued to walk. They saw that Caine and Drake were already standing before the being.

The green crystal thing turned to acknowledge the approaching kids. "Welcome." It greeted.

Everyone was speechless, besides Drake, whose mind was filled with all sorts of horrendous things. "So what's this about a deal?" He stated bluntly, not wanting to play with formalities.

"Drake!" Sam hissed, afraid that Drake might anger the creature.

"Shut up, Temple! I just want to get this done and over with. There's no point of being here all night. Now," Drake turned back to the creature, "What do we have to do to get some food around here?"

"Be patient and I will tell you of my deal."

Drake glared at the creature. He didn't like to be talked back too.

"As I hear your thoughts, I will answer them." The creature almost smiled. "I am Hohenheim of light. I come from a world, much different than yours. I was researching your world when I crashed here, but I ran into a situation. My crystal form is severely damaged, I can't move from this spot, for fear of shattering. So I need a new body, but to do this, I need specialized servants who can drain away my crystal form when I require it. My deal to you is this…" The being coughed, gagged, and hacked up seven red stones and offered them to Caine who was standing before him. Pieces of the green crystal fell away from the creature, as more fell a man with long pale golden hair and a pale complexion appeared. He had on what looked like a giant bed sheet wrapped around him like a toga.

Caine accepted the stones from the man's hands.

"My deal to you is survival. I need seven servants to drain me of my crystal energy, so I will need seven kids. But be warned, the stones choose who they want. So that also means that they can also reject, if you are rejected you will die, my life energy that's in each stone will overpower the subject and kill it. Actually in truth it kills the chosen host too, but they are reborn as an immortal servant."

"What about us?" Drake demanded. "You get seven servants, now what about us?"

"These seven servants are immortal, so…"

"They can go into the Zeke field." Sam finished astounded.

"Yes. I'm also quit knowledgeable with the art of medicine making and farming strategies."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So do we have a deal?" Hohenheim asked.

"Of course." Sam smiled, he wanted to cry with happiness.

####

Winry walked to the grocery after noon, going to retrieve that night's dinner. She had fed Den the rest of Ed's corn. She was hiding Den in the basement for his safety.

Lately, kids had been stealing pets and cooking them to eat. She didn't blame them, they were only hungry, but she wasn't going to let them get Den.

She walked down the empty isles and came to the vegetable section, the vegetable selection was scarce. She picked up two cans of beets and walked over to Albert to be 'checked out', all he really did was catalog and keep up with how much food was left, which wasn't much at all.

Winry placed the cans on the counter.

Albert looked up and smiled. "How are you Miss Rockbell?"

"Good, thank you."

"How's Edward doing?" He asked as he opened his catalog binder.

"Same as always, he never seems to get better."

Albert nodded sadly and looked at the cans. "Beets,huh?" He talked as he searched his catalog. "I use to hate the things." He wrote something down. "Alright! You're checked out."

"Thank you Albert."

"Bye Miss Rockbell."

At that time, a boy, Winry didn't know, ran into the room yelling, "They found another one!"

"What?" Winry asked confused.

"Who?" Albert asked.

"Ethan Mcdonal. That makes five, so far." The boy answered.

"And how many have died?"

"… thirty." The boy replied, sadness filled his voice.

"What's going on?" Winry demanded.

Frightened my Winry's outburst, the boy explained everything about what happened at the mine to searching for servants. The boy said that Sam and Caine where practically going door to door looking for kids to partake, but most were too scared to do so.

Winry left the two boys alone to gossip as she walked out of the grocery and back home.

####

Once Winry got home, she checked on Edward.

On the way back home, she had stopped by the pharmacy and got some more medicated gauze for Ed and a few weak pain killer, Dahra was out of everything.

Edward hear Winry as she walked in, he turned away from looking out the window to see Winry. In his eyes, she was the prettiest thing in the world with her long blond hair, her crystal blue eyes, and her bright smile that always made Ed's heart skip a beat.

"Let's change those nasty bandages of yours." Winry announced.

Edward pulled himself up, Winry then set about quickly changing the bandages.

Winry almost gagged when she saw Ed's stump. It was severely discolored with infection, staining it a brownish purple color. It also had a horrid smell of rotting flesh. She wrapped his shoulder and repeated the process with his leg, which was almost as bad. As she did so, she explained what she was told at the grocery.

"So if you aren't accepted, you die?"

"Yeah. Kinda barbaric, huh?" Winry finished, wrapping Ed's arm. She his lips move, as if he mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"The 'servant search' that they are doing," Edward paused as if afraid to continue.

"Yes? What Ed?"

"I want to take part in it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Sam woke up, feeling much better about the future of the kids of the FAYZ. He knew for a fact everything would be fixed today. They had found six servants out of seven, one left, only one. Sam dressed up and walked to town hall to meet up with Caine, so they could continue going door to door to try to find the last servant. Sam walked in to find two people waiting. One person being Caine and the other was the servant Ethan, but he preferred to go by a different name, Envy.

Hohenheim renamed each of his servants to represent the sin they commit the most.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"No good morning?" Caine mocked, and then grew serious. "Etha… I mean Envy. Has come to help us with today's search."

"We don't need help." Sam stated bluntly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I won't be a bother." Envy sneered.

"Fine." Sam mumbled under his breath.

"So, which house is first?" Caine asked.

Sam looked at his clipboard. "It says here that our first visit is to the Rockbell residence."

####

Winry set her screwdriver down and looked at the DVD player she had just disassembled.

Kids all around the FAYZ knew her as the mechanic, she could fix anything. Whenever something broke, they brought it to Winry. She would fix it in exchange for food, batteries, and toiletries. She fixed things from blenders and DVD players to lawn mowers and cars.

As she sat at the kitchen table fixing the DVD player, the door bell rang. She removed her gloves and jumpsuit, leaving her in a purple spaghetti strap and blue jean shorts. She walked to the front door and opened it.

Sam and Caine stood there, along with another boy Winry didn't know. The teenage boy looked rather weird. He had on a black outfit that consisted of a mid-drift exposing tank top and a skort. The boy had dark stringy hair, it almost looked green, and it was held back by a head band. He wore no shoes. But what really caught Winry's eyes was the tattoo of a serpent eating its own tail which was on his thigh.

"Good morning, Winry." Sam smiled at her.

"Hello." She smiled back cautious of Caine and the weird-looking teen. "What's the occasion?"

"You know why we are here." Caine stated bluntly.

"Are either you or Edward interested in trying?" Sam asked.

Winry stepped back out of the doorway, letting the three inside her house.

The weird-looking teen looked around the living room, seeing broken electronics everywhere. "What a junkyard!"

"Envy!" Sam scolded. "Now," Sam turned his attention back to Winry, "Who's interested in trying?"

Winry wanted to cry, to yell at them and tell them to leave, to continue to care for Ed, to love Ed and hold him in her arms, to continue to hear him whisper loving words in her ear. But she knew that God would be taking Edward soon, one way or another, unless they tried a different approach. "Edward wants to try." Winry admitted.

"Oh!" Sam was shocked by the answer, "Ed doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Sam responded seeing Winry tear up.

"No… He wants to. And I think, I want him to go through it too." Winry felt tears collect in her eyes.

Sam wanted to comfort her; she knew that she had it rough. Having to watch over and care for Ed in his injured state. He hadn't been over to see Edward, since he was first injured. He remembered it being bad, Ed missing an arm and leg. "Can we see Ed?"

Winry nodded, hiding her face. She then led the group upstairs to her old room. She knocked on the door before opening it.

Edward heard the knock and woke up. As he blinked away the sleep from his eyes, Winry came in, followed by Sam, Caine, and someone who looked a lot like Ethan.

The Ethan teen looked Edward in the eyes. "I think I know you." The teen looked at Edward's shoulder stump. "Oh!" the teen exclaimed. "Yes! I remember you. Scar and I tricked you into fighting us as the Thanksgiving Day battle. So, how's the arm and leg?" Ethan laughed as the remembrance of time when they ripped half of Ed's limbs off his body and left him to die as they ran off laughing.

"Edward, huh?" Caine extracted a small red stone from his pocket.

"Wait! We're going to test this little twirp! He can't even get out of bed. He'll defiantly die!" Envy smirked and laughed at the stupidity of Caine and Sam.

Caine handed Edward the stone.

"If you truly wish to go through with this just swallow the stone or give it back to Caine." Sam informed.

Edward accepted the stone from Caine's hands. He looked at it, it was a red color almost as dark as blood. Like a pill, Edward popped the stone into his mouth.

The effects from the stone were immediate, red light and energy popped and crackled from Ed's skin. Edward's body started destroying itself and fixing itself at the same time. Edward's skin would peel away and be replaced with more skin. Edward's hair fell out and was replaced by more hair. Edward's eyeballs melted out of the sockets, but they were continuously replaced by new eyes, but the melted eyeball goo looked like tears as it dripped down his cheeks.

Sam made Winry turn away from the sight; he knew that the scene would only horrify her. To him, the whole thing was grotesque.

The light finally started to diminish and die, leaving the room in a darkened state. Everything was quiet.

Winry, tears streaming down her cheeks, looked over at Edward.

Edward lay motionless on her bed, not moving a muscle.

She looked at him and noticed his chest rise and fall with each breath. She noticed his right arm and saw his new left leg. She noticed the weird red markings covering his sides, and on his left shoulder was the same tattoo that the other kid had of a serpent eating his own tail. Winry watched Edward breath peacefully in his sleep for the first time in months. Normally Ed would take shallow breaths or shake in his sleep, due to the pain and stress he was in. But now, he slept like a baby. _Thank you God, for not taking him! _Winry prayed silently. She choked back tears as she ran her fingers through his hair, noticing that it had grown quiet long in the month he had been here and event the transformation helped it grow out a little longer than usual. His skin was no longer abnormally pale and sickly looking, "Edward…" Winry choked out.

Envy sighed and pushed Winry back from Edward. Envy slung Ed over his shoulder.

Another thing that came with being a servant was strength.

He then carried Edward downstairs and out to the truck outside where Edilio was parked.

"Where are you taking him?" Winry demanded, blocking Envy's way by stepping in the doorway.

Envy laughed. "Calm down, princess. I'm just taking him to 'Father', he won't wake up unless he absorbs some of 'Father's' crystal energy so he could use it as his own. Don't worry," Envy mocked, "We'll bring your prince charming right back." Envy laughed as he set Edward in the back seat of the truck and climbed in.

"We'll be back later tonight." Sam promised and jumped in the truck. "Please be patient until then." With those final words Edilio drove off, leaving Winry alone.

She walked back into her house and up the stairs. She opened the door to her/Ed's room. She looked at the now empty bed and laid on it. Tears stung her eyes as she laid there. She turned over and duh her face into the pillow. She hated all of this! She laid there in her own bed and buried her face in her pillow. Even if Edward wasn't in her room any longer, his sweet scent still lingered on the pillow and in the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edilio drove the truck to the mine shaft where the servant Greed awaited.

Greed was a Chinese teen named Ling. Ling wore his long, black hair in a pony tail with the bangs left to dangle in his eyes. He wore a black outfit, like Envy, except his had its own unique flare. He wore black pants with black shoes, and his shirt was a sleeveless tanktop, which drew attention to the mark of the serpent eating its own tail on his hand. "Found the last one?" He asked as Edilio parked the truck.

"Yep," Envy answered picking Edward up and slinging him over his shoulder. "You should've seen the shrimp before he was turned, talk about pathetic."

Sam, Caine, and Edilio followed Envy and Greed inside the mine shaft, they walked until the tunnel opened up into a larger chamber where Hohenheim of light was waiting along with four other servants.

"Welcome back my sons, Sam, Caine, and Edilio." Hohenheim greeted warmly.

Sam and Edilio nodded to Hohenheim accepting the acknowledgement, Caine just rolled his eyes.

"W got the last one!" Envy laughed and dropped Edward before Hohenheim.

"Gentle, Envy." Hohenheim scolded. He got down on his knees before Edward and touched Ed's marking on his left shoulder. "I see your new name Edward Elric." Hohenheim bit his finger and let the liquid crystal energy drip into Edward's mouth, to Sam the 'crystal energy' looked like Hohenheim's blood the way it was crimson red. "Awaken Edward Elric, for now and as long as you live you will be my Pride…"

With that, Edward's golden eyes opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward slowly opened his golden eyes. He wearily sat up and glanced around the room. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Welcome to your new family, my son." Hohenheim greeted.

Edward gave him a confused look and turned to look at Sam. "What's happening?"

Same gave him a reassuring smile. "You are okay Edward. You were the last one we had to find."

Edward nodded and looked down at his body. He marveled at his new arm and leg. He had weird red markings all over his sides and running down his arms and legs, reaching to his neck. On his left shoulder was a different mark, of a serpent eating its tail.

A girl with long wavy black hair walked over. She had on a long black dress with weird black gloves on. Edward knew her, she use to sit in front of him in his English class. He remembered having a crush on her, every boy did. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't remember her name. He handed him a set of black clothing and smiled.

"Thank you… Lust." Ed responded.

She nodded Hohenheim turned to Sam. "They will be ready to work tomorrow."

Sam nodded, "Thank you." Sam and the rest of his group turned to leave, but paused and looked at Ed. "I'll tell Winry." Sam promised.

Edward nodded and the rest of the humans left, leaving the father and his 'children'.


End file.
